Foster Isn't so Bad
by Whiterosegirl100
Summary: When April and Casey get a adopted daughter, will Raph fall for her? Raph/OC. I got the cover from google.
1. Chapter 1

Foster Isn't so Bad

chapter one: Anasa's new best friend

Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction so I could use some help. I only own my OC Anasa and a few OC who come along is in the 2012 universe, except Casey is in this one.

Leo:Whiterosegirl12 does not own Tmnt

Whiterosegirl12: thanks Leo! You rock!

Anasa's p.o.v

Anasa Night, weird name I know, and then snow white hair doesn't help. I am fifteen. My eyes are the weird, I have white eyes most people think I'm blind ( but I'm not ) that ticks me off, but what ticks me off even more is when people think I'm helpless. I can see so when people pick on the "Blind Girl" they have another thing coming. I can kick people's but too, I have a black and jade Lunar staff. I have been kicked out of so many foster homes I lost count after twelve. I have a black belt in Karate and in Ninjutsu. I have tanned skin, I wear black skinny jeans, black long sleeve with "N.A.S.A" in white, black sweatshirt around my waist, black knee boots no heel ( 'cause if I need to make a quick getaway ) and black SnapBack with an white A on it for Atlanta that's ma home.

I sat in the office with T.J. my agent?( I don't know what he's called but I call him T.J. )I always thought of him as an older brother, I sat in his office and he said "Kay Nasa I have a new home it's with the Jones, please try to stay with this one the next time I see you I'll have to send you to Juvie and I don't want to do that." I nodded and grabbed my bag headed off to the Jones place, hopefully for good.

April's p.o.v

I was so happy, tomorrow our adopted daughter is gunna show up! The guys were coming over, I heard the guys rapping on the window. I ran over and opened the window Leo,Donnie,Raph,Mikey, and Casey came in. I said "I'm so excited! Anasa is going to show up tomorrow!" Everyone except Casey looked at me like I just asked if they had shells. I looked at Casey and said "Did you forget to tell them?!" Casey grimaced and scratched the back of his neck, I looked at the guys and said "Casey and I adopted a daughter her name is Anasa Night, I'll show you guys a picture or you could come and meet her tomorrow?" Mikey looked like a child on Christmas, Donnie and Raph were lightly smiling, and Leo sort of looked overjoyed. I said "Here there's a picture on my computer." I walked over to my laptop and pulled up a picture of Anasa, her white hair pixie cut framed her face, she had the white eyes which at first I thought she was blind ( but she wasn't ) she had a soft smile on her face. Her black SnapBack stood out with her white hair and tan skin. She had on a black long sleeve mini-dress and black heeled boots that went to her knees. Raph stood there with his mouth open and mumbled "Hot" Mikey did the exact same thing, Leo and Donnie smiled then smirked when looking at Raph and Mikey.

Then there was a knock on the door, all the guys hid then I opened the door and Anasa was standing there! I said "Ohh hi Anasa and hello Timothy I thought you two weren't supposed to get here till tomorrow?" Timothy said "I'm sorry Miss Jones but our plane landed earlier then expected and she wanted to meet you two. Now I just need you to sigh some paper work then Anasa is all yours." I smiled at Anasa and said "Anasa, Casey will show you to your room. Then if you want you can walk around the neighborhood kay?" Anasa smiled and said "Ok." She had a gorgeous voice then Timothy said "Nasa wait! Mr and Mrs Jones would you be alright with a weapon in your house?" We both nodded then Timothy pulled out a Lunar Staff and handed it to Nasa. She spun it and looked it over and it folded into foot long stick with a moon on the top. Then she followed Casey to her room, I finished the paper work and Anasa came down and hugged Timothy bye he said "Keep in touch ok?" She nodded and shed a little tear, he wiped it away and said bye and left. I said "Ok Anasa if you want to go out for a little you can. But be home before one" She put on a black cloak and left, I walked over to the guys and said "Can at you guys watch her don't let her see you just watch her." Then they left.

Anasa's p.o.v

I ran on the roofs making no sound. So far I stopped a bank robbery, two muggings, and nothing else. Then I heard a muffled scream in an alleyway a seven year old looking blond girl was being held against a wall I jumped down and put my hood up and said "Ya know its men like you that make me really sick." I kicked one of them and ducked a punch, then I pressed a button on my Lunar staff and it unfolded to a five foot staff. Hit a guys with its end and elbowed him in the face, I was surprised only two then I looked at the girl and walked to her. She whimpered and scooted back, I immediately dropped my staff and kicked it away, I said "Hey it's ok I won't hurt you, ok?" She looked at me a little less scared I pulled down my hood, she smiled and reached for me. I picked her up and kicked my staff up and grabbed it and put it in the holder I said "Hey kid how old are ya?" She said "I'm seven" I smiled and grabbed onto the fire escape I swung up and over, and said "Alright where do you live kid." She said "I live across from the shop Second time around." I smiled and said "Hey I live above that place! By the way what's ya name?" She said "My name is Emma, what's yours?" My name is Anasa but you can call me Nasa kay kid?" She nodded and I broke out in a ran and ran across roofs, in about five minutes we were in front of her apartment.

I rang the doorbell a woman opened the door and cried out in relieve I gave her Emma and the mom said "Oh Emma! Thank you so much where was she?" I said "She was cornered by Purple Dragons, I saved her she shouldn't be out all alone, why were you out kid?" She said shyly "Mommy and Daddy got in another argument." I looked puzzled and the mom said "I'll explain but you can't tell anyone or Emma will die. My husband comes home drunk a lot and we get into arguments and he hurts me, Emma leaves and doesn't come back till the next night. I constantly worry about her." I looked sadly at Emma who was crying and I said "Hey kid next time mom and dad get in an argument just come over to my house and Mrs..." "Call me Mercedes." "Oh I live across the street so when she comes over you know where she is and my name is Anasa or call me Nasa. I have to go home see ya and come over whenever ok kid?" Emma smiled and hugged me then a man walked in and picked me up and threw me against a wall me shoulder popped and I hissed in pain. He said "Get out of my house!" I got up and walked out and heard yelling then Emma came out of a window, she ran over and hugged me and said "Nasa I'm so sorry are you ok?" I held my arm and popped in back and said "Yeah kid see I'm fine AHH!" She lightly pulled my arm I said "Ok you can stop pulling on my arm now ok?"

I went to my door and knocked on the front door, April came to the door first she saw me carrying Emma then she saw me favoring my left arm. She took Emma and led me into the living room, I sat down and April yelled "CASEY! Can you get Anasa an ice pack?" Casey came from the kitchen with an ice pack I put it on my shoulder I hissed then I relax. Emma squirmed from April and got on the couch and hugged my good arm, I said "Hey it's ok kid you didn't hurt me ok?" I made her look at me and she hugged me then April said "Umm Anasa?" I said"This is Emma I saved her from some Purple Dragons, she was out because her mom and dad got in an argument because her dad comes home drunk and hits her mom. I told Emma that if her dad and mom got into a argument or if she just needed a friend she could come over here. But you guys can't call the cops or he'll kill Emma! Oh and I got thrown against the wall that's what happened with my shoulder. Well night" I picked up Emma and walked to my room. It was hot in my room, I opened the window it had the perfect view of New York. I gave Emma a large T-shirt and went into my bathroom. I put on a red long sleeve and black shorts, I looked at Emma and laughed, she looked so cute. I turned on my stereo and listened to music, I sung to Emma for a little then I tucked her into bed, and went to the roof. I drew the skyline of New York and it was ok. I looked to my right and there was a...giant...turtle. I put my head back down and turned a page, I glanced at him and started drawing, I had to draw him sideways. I looked at his features, orange mask,baby blue eyes, and short green beck. I colored in the background, I flipped the page and drew an orbit view of me drawing him. Then I got up and jumped down and went into my room. I laid down and fell asleep, I was half asleep when I felt two things nuzzle into my sides. I looked down and there was Emma and the mutant turtle at the foot of my bed as long as he didn't touch Emma he was good.


	2. Chapter 2

Foster isn't so bad

Chapter two: Nightmares and introductions

Whiterosegirl100: Hey Don you wanna do the disclaimer?

Donnie:Whiterosegirl100 does not own Tmnt only her OC.

* * *

Mikey's p.o.v

I followed Nasa up to the roof, I sat down next to her. She drew me and another picture then she got up and acted like I wasn't there. Cool! She didn't freak out! Then I crept down and laid my head on her bed I noticed that she noticed that I was there, she put her arms protectively around the little girl. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

Anasa's p.o.v

I felt thrashing on the foot of my bed the turtle was having a nightmare? IDK, I shook him and he woke up and started crying, I did what T.J. did if I had a nightmare I hugged him and sang him a song I learned...

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

He calmed down, then Emma started thrashing around I hissed in his ear or at where his ear would be " If you know what's good for you, go out on the balcony now." He ran out, then everything went black crud my blind side took over. I felt her sit up, I said "Kid listen my blind side is taking over, if you'll lead me to the kitchen I'll get ya something kay kid sides I need an ice pack." She put my hand on the wall, I felt the floor then the steps. Then her grip on my arm tightened I started freaking because she wasn't moving I said "Kid you forget I can't see blind side takin ova so tell me what are ya seein?" She started shaking, then she passed out I dropped cause she had a tight grip on my arm. I pulled her into my arms someone tried to take her from me I kicked away their hand and growled.

Then I heard April's voice "Anasa please just relax!" I said "I'll relax when I can see again, and that should be in a few hours where's Casey?" Then I heard Casey's voice he said "Hey kid I'm right here ok?" I felt around for his hand or foot, he grabbed my arm and said "April's gunna take Emma kay?" I felt Emma leave my arms then a three fingered hand grabbed my arm I felt it then the thing said "I'm Raphael, relax ok?" I felt his arm and hand he only had three fingers weird. He picked me up and still kept a grip on my arm, I said "Umm ok how come ya have three fingers? Are you that turtle mutant I saw on the roof?" He said " How do you know about us?" I said "One of you was on the roof the one with the orange bandana then he came up to the roof." Then my sight came back, I saw a giant mutant turtle with a red mask. He was handsome and strong too- wait whoa whoa Anasa your a freak no one could love you, I locked eyes with him. He looked at me for a minute, then another turtle came in.

No one knew I could see yet, I was having fun with this. Raph sounded like a nice guy. We liked the same things about two hours I said "YES my sight is back!" I looked at Raph and said "wow" he smiled then then other turtle with a blue mask said "Hi I'm Leo, you know Raph, the one with the orange mask is Mikey, and Donnie has the purple mask. Your Anasa right?" I nodded and Donnie? Yeah Donnie said "Aren't you afraid of us?" I said "I have a friend that's a mutant alligator I'm used to it." Then under my breath I murmured " and I'm a mutant to so yeah." Then Raph said "Nasa what did you just say?" I said "It may be easier to show you." I flipped thru my iPhone landing on a picture of Leatherhead and a mutant husky with white fur she had a human body but it was covered in white fur. Instead a pointed nose she had a dog nose on her face, she was wearing a black long sleeve and grey sweatpants. That mutant husky is me, I showed them the photo then I said "The alligator is Leatherhead and I'm the-" then I slapped my hand over my mouth. Everyone looked at me I gave them a nervous smile, April said "Anasa your a mutant?" I looked down and said "yeah, a white husky to be exact." Then I took off my bracelet and everyone gasped I said "So when am I going back to the foster home?"

April said "Anasa does anyone else know?" I said "Only my old foster homes know and some of them were psycho paths who just were downright crazy." April said "Ya know where not gunna send you back right?" I smiled and said "Really?" Casey said "Yeah kid we won't send ya back to Foster your a part of the family now." I smiled and hugged them both. I could tell this would be the best foster home ever.

Hey thanks for reading! The song is Rue's lullaby from The Hunger Games.


	3. Chapter 3

Foster Isn't so Bad

Chapter three: First time

Anasa's p.o.v

I followed the boys to the lair, they were taking me for the night. We reached the lair it was cooler than I thought. The boys insisted that I come to the lair as a husky, which took some convincing...

Flashback/Memory

_I was watching Emma play on the floor. She had been having more sleepovers I was gettin worried but hey she was fine so I was good. I felt a presence behind me I turned and tackled it and it was Mike. I laughed and said "Emma! Mikes here!" She ran in and hug/tackled him, then I felt three more people behind me I looked back and smiled at the guys. Leo said "Hey Nasa would you maybe want to come see the lair?" I said "Sure" then Raph said "You'd come as a mutant." I said "Well in that case..." Raph put his hand on my shoulder and gave me the your-gunna-come-wetha-ya-want-to-or-not I sighed and said "Fine lets go." _

_ End Flashback/Memory_

I walked in the lair and saw their father Master Splinter. I looked at the guys, Raph and Leo nudged me forward. I said "Um hi." He opened his eyes and said "Hello I've heard a lot about you from my sons especially from Raphael." I looked back and saw Raph blushing and the rest of the boys laughing.

I blushed too, I felt my phone vibrate I'm glad Don fixed it up. I said "Um excuse me I have to take this. I said "Hello?" I heard Emma on the other end "Anasa? Anasa?! Please help daddy he he..." Then the line went dead I ran into the lair and said "Emma she's in trouble!" I turned around and ran,the boys were hot on my tail literally. I burst into Emma's house I ran into the living room and stopped dead in my tracks.

* * *

Duh duh duuuuuuuuh! Left ya on a cliffhanger didn't I don't worry I'll update soon. Bye!

Mikey:Hey why can't we know what's gunna happen?!

Whiterosegirl100: Mike that'd spoil the cliffhanger, Don please talk some sense into him!

Don: Kay


	4. Chapter 4

Foster Isn't so Bad

Chapter four: Bad News

Mikey: Can I do the disclaimer? PLEEEEE-

Raph: ( puts hand over Mikey's mouth ) Please it's the only way to shut him up

Whiterosegirl100: Sure Mike go ahead

Mikey: YESS! Whiterosegirl100 does not own us only her OC's Emma and Anasa

Whiterosegirl100: Also I'm sorry I forgot to do the disclaimer on my last Ch.

* * *

_I burst into Emma's house I ran into the living room and stopped dead in my tracks._

* * *

Anasa's p.o.v

I fell to my knees I looked back up. I watched as Emma cried over her dead mom, I got up and went over to Emma I put my hand on her shoulder. She turned around and hugged me, the guys ran in since it was daylight they had to be more careful. Mikey took Emma from my arms I had tears in my eyes but I had to be strong for Emma. I felt someone behind me, I turned around and Raph was there I started to cry, he pulled me into a hug. I broke a promise, I promised her I would keep her safe, and now her mom was dead because of my promise.

I heard her dad come in, he was about to yell. I hit him with my staff he blacked out. We tied him up, he woke up I said "Ya know if there wasn't a child in this room I would have a lot to say to you, but I won't for the sake of your daughter. The police are on their way, and you will never see your daughter again." I slapped him across the face, and walked over too Emma. He said "I will have my daughter back you won't get away for long I will have-" I slammed the door, I went back over to Case and Aprils. I got in there and sat Emma down I slumped down the wall and put my head in my hands. Then I heard sirens and the T.V. said "We gust received word that Jarod Kinderson has killed his wife Mercades Kinderson and their daughter Emma Kinderson has supposedly been kidnapped by Anasa Night. So keep an eye out for this girl." I looked at Emma in horror I was now a supposed kidnapper. I said "Emma how would you feel about living with Mikey and the guys?" She smiled for the firt time today, I went to my room and called Leo he picked up the phone and said "Hey Nasa how would you and Emma like to live with us?" I said "We'll be there in a few." Then I hung up, I said "Emma I gotta pack some stuff come with me kay." She said "Are we staying with the boys?" I smiled and nodded she cheered, we went upstairs.

We pack up my essentials and left, we got down to the sewers. I heard the clash of weapons, I thought 'The boys are training." I said "Hey Emma you wanna surprise the boys?" She nodded, I set my bags down we went to the entrance of the Dojo. Sensei saw us and I mouthed my plan, he smiled and called the boys to look at him. The guys had their backs, I told Emma that she would tackle Don and Mike, and I would get Leo and Raph. I gave her the signal, she pounced on Don and Mike and said "BOOYAKASHA!"I tackled Leo and Raph. I made sure they couldn't see me I leaned down and said "You should me more prepared for sneak attacks." They turned their heads towards me so that my head was in between their heads. I laid down on their shells and said "Ya know your shells are pretty comfy." Leo said "Nasa Master Splinter probably doesn't like this." I said "Well yeah he stopped you guys **in the middle of **_**training**_, made you **turn your backs to us**, and talked **epically loud**." All the boys looked to Master Splinter who said "I figured it would make Emma happy." She went over and hugged Master Splinter, who picked her up and said "So you and Anasa are the new members of our family?" She looked at me and the boys who now were standing up. I smiled and nodded, she smiled and said "Yes" I ran over and hugged Madter Splinter the guys joined in. I felt like I finally had a family that loved me for me.

* * *

Thanks for reading sorry it took a while to update. Well see ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Foster Isn't so Bad

Chapter Five: Confessions

* * *

I do not own the song "Baby girl" that belongs to Sugarland and I got the lyrics from a-zlyrics

* * *

Whiterosegirl100: Hey Raph you wanna do it this time?

Raph: Sure Angle

Whiterosegirl100: Would ya stop callin me that?!

Raph: Sorry Angle can't do. Oh Whiterosegirl100 does not own TMNT only her OC's.

Leo: Umm Raph Rosie looks angry you better run

Whiterosegirl100: Well folks Raph may not be alive at the end of this chapter so bye

Raph: Ah crud

* * *

It had been a week since the girls moved in. Everyone had gotten acustomed to seeing Emma and Anasa every morning. It was Friday night and everyone was bored, Anasa, Leo, and Raph were sitting on the couch and Mikey, Donnie, and Emma were playing video games.

Emma whined "I'm bored I wanna play a game!" Mikey put her on his lap and whispered something in her ear. She got a deviouse look on her face, Leo and Raph exchanged worried looks and Anasa was asleep so all she did was almost fall off the couch, Raph caught her and put her on his lap. Emma said "Let's play truth or dare!" No one wanted to argue with a seven year old. Emma said "Raphie can you wake up Nasa?" Raph said "Em only Nasa can call me that!" He sighed and shook her gently and she woke up and said "What this better be good." No one wanted to make Anasa angry cause if you do run and hide for two hours. Emma cheered and said "Truth or Dare please play Anasa?!" She sighed and sat in between Raph and Leo, Emma said "Leo truth or dare?" Leo replied "Truth" Emma grinded evilly "Do you have a crush on- oh wait no one can get mad at anyone for their answer- Anasa?" "No I think of Nasa as a younger sister." Then Leo patted Anasa on the head and she pushed him on his shell. Then Leo said "Anasa truth or dare?" Anasa gave a puzzled look then said "DARE!" Leo said "You have to sing us a song to us!" She said "One sec." She put on the back ground music for "Baby girl"

* * *

**They say this town,**

**The stars stay up all night,**

**Don't know can't see'em,**

**For the glow of the neon lights.**

**And it's a long way from here,**

**To the place where the home fires burn,**

**Well it's 2,000 miles and one left turn.**

_**[chorus]**_

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**Please send money,**

**I'm so broke that it ain't funny.**

**I don't need much just enough to get me through.**

**Please don't worry 'cause I'm alright.**

**(I'm playin here at the bar tonight)**

**This time I'm gonna make our dreams come true...**

**Well I love you more than anything in the world.**

**Love,**

**Your Baby Girl**

**Black top blue sky,**

**Big town full of little white lies,**

**Everybody's your friend you can never be sure.**

**They'll promise fancy cars and diamond rings,**

**All sorts of shiny things.**

**Girl, you'll remember what your knees are for.**

_**[repeat chorus]**_

**I know that I'm on my way,**

**When I can tell every time I play.**

**And I know it's worth all the dues I pay,**

**When I can write to you and say...**

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**I'll send money. I'm so rich that It ain't funny.**

**Well it oughtta be more then enough to get you through.**

**Please don't worry cause I'm alright,**

**I'm stayin here at the Ritz tonight,**

**Whatta ya know we made our dreams come true!**

**And there are fancy cars and diamond rings,**

**But you know that they don't mean a thing,**

**Well they all add up to nothin compared to you,**

**Well, remember me in ribbons and curls...**

**I still love you more than anything in the world**

**Love,**

**Your Baby Girl**

**(Your baby girl...**

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**Please send money,**

**I'm so broke that it ain't funny,**

**Don't need much just enough to get me through,**

**Please don't worry cause I'm alright,**

**I'm playin here at the bar tonight..**

**Dreams come true...)**

* * *

She finished singing and everyone was staring she said "I know my signings bad but you don't have to make a big deal out of it!" then everyone started cheering. She blushed and looked down. Then she smirked and said "Raph, truth or dare?" He didn't want to know what she had in plan for dare so he said "Truth" she said "Do you have a crush on me?" He said "DARE!" She said "I dare you to answer that question." He looked down and mumbled "Yeah" Anasa was shocked, she got up and ran. Raph jumped up to follow her.

Anasa's p.o.v

I never thought he would say yes?! Everyone who I've ever dated its ended really badly injured or in one case died ( don't even ask! ) I sat down on a pipe, I didn't want him to get hurt or . I can't even say it! I sniffed he air and caught a wiff of the boys well Raph anyway. I pressed myself against the pipe, I heard Raph's voice echo "Anasa please I didn't know it would hurt you please don't be mad." I said "I'm not mad I just don't want you to get hurt." He said " Anasa you know I can't get hurt by loving you!" I said "if you could would out go out with me?" I opened my eyes and felt something in front of me. I squinted and the thing said "Of course." Then he kissed me.

* * *

Kay I'm gunna update soon. Loves


	6. Authors note

Hey everyone I'm sorry this isn't a story update I'm going on a mission trip and I won't be back till next Saturday. But I'll work on the story and update the day I get back so expect an update next Saturday.

again sorry loves

see ya, Whiterosegirl100


	7. Memorial part one

Foster Isn't so Bad Ch.6

Chapter Six: Memorial part one

* * *

Leo: Whiterosegirl100 does not own Tmnt only her OC's

Whiterosegirl100: Thanks Leo ohh! Is Donnie done bandaging up Raph?

Leo: Umm almost

* * *

Anasa's p.o.v

Raph and I walked back into the lair. He had his hand in mine and I had my head on his shoulder. We had just talked for a while and it's official. Emma said "Anasa why are you and Raphie holding hands?" Mikey opened his mouth to say something but Leo covered his mouth and said "Sooo you to a couple now?" I nodded, then April and Casey walked in April said ( Ohh and before I do this you have to have read the previous chapters ) "We just got an invitation to her moms funeral. We don't know why but, Emma will you go?" She nodded then April pulled out three black dresses. She handed one to Emma another went to me and she kept the third one. I went into my room, I got it on, fixed my hair and stared in awe.

Raph's p.o.v

Donnie gave us little wrist watches ( that includes Anasa her description will come in a little ), I got mine on and pressed a button. I watched as I got a black tux and black hair. I looked at the guys they were also wearing black tuxes but Leo had black hair like mine, Mike had Sandy blonde hair, and Don had coffee tainted hair. I heard a door open and Emma walked down the stairs in a black dress that fluffed out at her ankles and she had black sandals on. Then April came down in a strapless black dress that ended at her ankles and she had on black ankle boots. Then I heard Anasa come down, I looked over and my mouth hit the floor. Anasa had on a strapless black dress that hugged her body went to her mid-thigh, she had on white three inch heels, and her hair was black ( thanks to the watch or bracelet in her case ) and it was pulled back by a white rosé clip. I watched her walk down the stairs. She walked up to me and put two fingers under my mouth and pushed up. She said "Ok we're ready to go." We walked out of the lair and got to the cemetery. I noticed that there was a big maze but who cares. We sat down and the service began.

Anasa's p.o.v

We finished the service I went to in front of the maze. Me and my mom used to love coming here before she died. Emma came next to me, she said "Anasa why did mommy die?" I sighed and said "I don't know kid, I just don't." Then I saw a shadow Emma said "Anasa I saw mom!" She took off into the maze I yelled "EMMA! Wait up!" I ran in after her, she and I took off our shoes and followed the shadow. We came to the center and it was beautiful, there was a wall with black lilies on it and there was a pond the water was still. Then fog covered the ground and on the pond two shadows appeared. I could nearly make them out and when I did I was shocked. Me and Emma said at the same time "Mom?"

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long to update. But I'll update again soon! Sees ya loves!


	8. Memorial part two

Foster Isn't so Bad

Chapter seven: Memorial part two

* * *

Whiterosegirl100: I do not own TMNT only my OC's

* * *

_Previously on Foster Isn't so Bad..._

_We both said at the same time "Mom?!"_

* * *

Anasa's p.o.v

I looked at the shadowy figure on the water a woman with white hair and white eyes and she was wearing a fluttery black dress. She said "Hi Anasa oh my you've grown up so much!" I smiled and nodded, I said "Mom why did you leave me?" She frowned sadly "I didn't want to Anasa I was killed by an evil man named Shredder. Listen Mercadies and I do not have much time I must tell you, my child you have special powers, you can summon demons and shadow travel. Also you have black angle wings, you can have those just by thinking about them. Take care of Emma my daughter, I am so proud of you." Then the shadows disappeared I looked at Emma and said "You have powers? That's awesome!" I laughed and went over plucked a black lily, Emma did the same thing. We set the lilies on the water and as soon as we did the black lilies turned white. We grabbed each others hand and walked out of the maze. We saw the guys when we got out, Raph and Mike ran over and pulled us into a bear hug. They said at the same time "Where were you two?" I said "I'll explain later Kay?"

* * *

Ok first off I'm sorry it was a short chapter. second plot twist didn't expect Anasa to have powers huh?! Kay well see ya loves


	9. Chapter 9

Foster Isn't so Bad

Chapter eight: Red Riding Hood

* * *

Raph: ROSIE WHAT THE SHELL!?

Me: I warned you not to call me Rosie but you did- WAIT! Can we continue this after someone does the disclaimer?!

Raph: (Huffs) Fine, Whiterosegirl100 does not own TMNT only her OC's

Me:Kay everyone please enjoy this chapter-Now Raph what did you want to talk about? (cracks knuckles)

Raph: Umm nothing uhh I think Leo's callin me uhh so bye!

* * *

Raph's p.o.v

I saw Anasa and Emma run into the maze. I started to go in after them but Leo stopped me. About fifteen minutes later, the two of them came out. I ran over and hugged Anasa, I said "Where were you two?!" She said "I'll explain later." We left for the lair and got there after a little while. I said "Ok now what happened in the maze?" Emma started to say something then Anasa cut her off and said "I wanted to show her something, that my real mom and I saw a long time ago. So yeah nothing interesting happened, Umm Emma can I talk to you in our room?" She took Emma back to their room, I got suspicious what was Anasa hiding from us? I don't know but I'm gunna find out.

Anasa's p.o.v

I led Emma into our room and sat her on the bed and said "Emma I don't want to let them know yet ok?" Emma nodded and said with a smile "What if you became a superhero like the guys?" I said "That's not a bad idea kid, what should I be called?" She said "My favorite storybook character was Little Red Ridinghood so what about Red Ridinghood?" I said "Ok, well I think I can make that work, after the guys leave for patrol I'll need you to cover for me ok?" Emma nodded and I said "Now for the costume..."

Around 9...

(Still Anasa's p.o.v)

I kissed Raph bye as they left, I waited till they were out of site. I ran back to my room, I put on my "costume", it consisted of a black long sleeve, black skinny jeans, a red hood with a flowy back that went to my hips and it was connected in the front by a black pendant, black ankle boots, a black mask that covered my nose and lips, black fingerless fighting gloves, and red contacts. I took my Lunar Staff and some throwing knives. I went thru a secret grate. I got up to the surface and started running this would be fun!


	10. Chapter 10

Foster Isn't so Bad

Chapter nine: Secrets out Anasa!

* * *

Mikey: Whiterosegirl100 does not own TMNT

Me: Thanks Mike, also peoples hope u like the chapter

* * *

Anasa's p.o.v

Well today started out good until I got kidnapped by Fish-face. Then we get to the bad part...

The guys and I were standing on the top of the Bierly building (the one in new girl in town) our feet were on the edge. I said "Guys unless you want to die jump off the building." Raph said "Babe I trust you but Umm... ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I said "Slightly, but trust me, ok?" They all nodded, I said On three hold hands and jump." Then Fish-face and Dog-pound gave each other questioning looks. Then I yelled "THREE!" We all jumped and I thought black angel wings now! Then I looked back and to black wings sprouted out of my back, I grabbed on to everyone and flew towards the shadows. I said in my head teleport to the shadows in the lair! Then there we were soaring thru the shadows, then we all fell onto the floor of the lair. Leo looked over to me and in a cool voice said "Anasa you've got some explaining to do."

* * *

Sorry for not updating for so long have a writers block and still workin thru it. I'll update as soon as possible! Loves bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone I'm kinda running out of ideas for my story but I will be writing Some one shots so look for those sorry loves bye


End file.
